Book Rental
by Pieree
Summary: Saibara meminjam banyak buku dari perpustakaan. Namun saat Mary mengantarkan buku-buku tersebut ke tempatnya, Saibara malah sedang tidak ada di sana. Dan yang menyambutnya adalah cucu dari Saibara yang terkenal dingin dan galak, yaitu Gray. Gray/Mary. R&R?


**summary**

**Saibara meminjam banyak buku dari perpustakaan. Namun saat Mary mengantarkan buku-buku tersebut ke tempatnya, Saibara malah sedang tidak ada di sana. Dan yang menyambutnya adalah cucu dari Saibara yang terkenal dingin dan galak, yaitu Gray. **

.

.

Saat ini, seorang wanita muda bernama lengkap Mary Rose sedang duduk di perpustakaan kota. Tentu saja karena itu memang profesinya—sebagai pemilik sekaligus penjaga perpustakaan. Setelah melihat kedua jarum jam yang membentuk pukul 12.15, Mary menaikan sedikit kacamata tebalnya, lalu menghela nafas.

Kalau sudah jam segini, seharusnya ia memeriksa segala buku yang telah terpinjam, sehingga ia bisa tau siapa yang terkena denda. Tentu saja denda berlaku apabila ada penyewa buku yang lupa mengembalikan bukunya dalam jangka waktu yang lama. Oleh sebab itu, Mary—yang sebelumnya lagi membaca novel—segera menyelipkan sebuah pembatas buku sebelum menutup halamannya.

Setelahnya, ia berdiri dan memandangi semua isi dari perpustakaan. Menurut data dari catatannya, hanya terdapat empat orang yang sedang datang berkunjung untuk membaca buku koleksinya. Dokter yang sedang membaca buku ilmu kedokteran, Sasha yang membaca majalah, kemudian Stu dan May, kedua sahabat kecil yang membaca cerita dongeng di lantai atas.

Bila dipikir-pikir, jumlah tadi memang bisa dibilang sedikit, tapi Mary hanya maklum dan sudah cukup senang ada yang singgah ke perpustakaannya.

Lalu saat baru saja akan berjalan ke sebuah rak buku, mendadak pintu perpustakaan yang terletak di samping kirinya terbuka. Muncullah seorang kakek tua berambut dan berjanggut putih panjang yang terlihat asing di matanya. Mary menatap lama sang kakek, sampai akhirnya ia mencoba tersenyum, memberikan sapaan.

"Ada yang bisa dibantu?"

Kakek yang bernama Saibara itu mengangguk. "Berikan semua buku pengetahuan tentang ilmu pandai besi yang ada di perpustakaan ini! Saya akan menyewa buku-buku itu!"

"Eh? Se-Semua?"

"Ya." Katanya, tegas. Lalu ia letakan sekantung kecil kepingan emas yang bisa dibilang sudah lebih dari cukup jika dia gunakan hanya untuk menyewa buku.

"Saya tidak punya waktu lama." Katanya sembari memijat keningnya. Sepertinya kakek itu baru saja menghabiskan tenaga dan emosinya untuk marah-marah—terlihat dari raut wajahnya yang dipenuhi guratan kekesalan yang entahlah karena siapa. "Carikan buku-buku itu, dan kirimkan ke rumahku."

Dan sebelum Mary sempat bertanya di mana alamatnya, Saibara langsung segera keluar.

.

.

.

**BOOK—RENTAL**

**Harvest Moon by Natsume**

**AR—Alternate Reality**

**Piere Present...**

**(Gray Wolt—Mary Rose)**

.

.

**one of one**

-pinjaman buku-

.

.

Seperti apa yang telah dia cari tau, ternyata kakek tadi bernama lengkap Saibara Wolt, seorang pandai besi ternama Mineral _Town_ yang rumahnya berada di dekat para perternak dan pertanian—lumayan jauh dari letak perpustakaannya berada. Dan karena dia bukanlah wanita yang sering bergaul ke sana-sini, dan kabarnya juga sang kakek adalah orang yang sama sepertinya; tertutup, pantas saja Mary masih merasa tidak mengenalnya.

Dan sekarang, kini Mary sedang mengantarkan setumpuk buku yang telah disewa oleh Saibara. Sebenarnya, ada peraturan perpustakaan di mana penyewa buku harus membawa pulang sendiri buku sewaannya. Namun karena kakek itu sudah terlebih dulu pergi sebelum diberikan penjelasan aturan pinjam-meminjam olehnya, mau tidak mau ia harus mengantarkan buku sewaan Saibara.

Lagi pula, sebelumnya Saibara telah menyerahkan banyak uang. Mungkin secara _non-verbal_ Saibara inginnya Mary yang langsung mengantarkannya ke rumah—agar ia tidak kerepotan.

Lalu dengan berbekal peta yang telah diberikan turun-temurun oleh Basil Rose—ayahnya yang merupakan penjelajah—Mary berjalan menelusuri kota. Akhirnya setelah beberapa puluh menit terlewat dengan berjalan kaki, ia sampai di depan kediaman milik Saibara.

Setelah memastikan bangunan di depannya itu adalah destinasi yang tepat, gadis berkepang longgar itu mencoba untuk mengetuk pintu.

**Tok tok tok.**

"Permisi... aku mau mengantar buku..."

Karena suara Mary yang begitu kecil, ia sendiri tidak yakin suaranya akan dapat menembus pintu kayu yang tebal itu. Ia pun mencoba untuk mengulanginya.

"Permisi..."

Karena terus-terusan tidak ada jawaban, Mary mencoba untuk langsung membuka ruangan itu. Dan ternyata saat ia membuka daun pintu, bangunan tersebut sedang tidak terkunci. Dengan sedikit khawatir—karena merasa dirinya sendiri tidak sopan—ia mencoba membuka pintu dan memasukinya.

Namun ternyata lain dari dugaan Mary, sepertinya di dalam sini ada orang—entah siapa. Walaupun meja _counter_ yang ada di hadapannya itu kosong.

**Pang!**

**Pang!**

**Pang!**

Masih dengan buku-buku yang berada di pelukannya, Mary mencoba mengikuti arah suara keras yang beruntun tadi. Lalu saat ia berjalan beberapa langkah ke kiri, dilihatnya seorang pria berbadan tinggi atletis dan bertopi yang sedang memukuli sebuah peralatan dengan logam perak. Cerobong api yang mengobarkan api merah itu sama sekali bukan pantangan untuknya agar tetap berkerja.

**Pang!**

**Pang!**

Pukulan palu pria itu berhenti. Bersama suara engahan pelan dari dirinya, tiba-tiba saja pria itu menoleh ke belakang, lalu melemparkan sebuah tatapan tajam ke Mary yang berdiri di sana.

"Siapa?"

Mary yang ketahuan sedang memperhatikan orang itu pun langsung tersentak. Nyaris saja buku-buku di pelukannya terjatuh kalau saja ia tidak cepat-cepat menormalkan degup jantungnya.

"Kau dengar aku, kan? Kau itu siapa?" Dengan suara yang mengandung nada ketidaksukaan, pria itu bertanya.

Karena sebuah perasaan takut menghampirinya, Mary menunduk dan menelan ludah. "A-Aku mau mengantarkan buku sewaan yang telah dipesan oleh Tuan Saibara. Tapi... se-sepertinya dia sedang tidak ada di sini..."

"Ya, kau bisa lihat sendiri, kan?" Pria bernama Gray itu menghela nafasnya dengan malas, lalu menyeka keringatnya sendiri. Ia menoleh ke arah Mary, melihat tumpukan buku yang berada di pelukan si wanita berkacamata. "Pasti semua buku yang kau pegang itu adalah buku tentang ilmu pandai besi."

Mary melihat judul-judul yang tertera dari buku-bukunya, lalu mengangguk. "I-Iya."

"Tsch, sialan. Sudah berapa kali kubilang kepadanya, hah? Aku ini pasti bisa tanpa ia ajari ataupun membaca buku!" Ia bermonolog dengan geraman emosi. Kemudian, ia kembali mengangkat palu dan melanjutkan perkerjaannya untuk meng-_upgade_ peralatan dengan caranya sendiri.

Mary yang sekarang sudah diabaikannya mulai menghela nafas lega. Untung saja ia tidak dimarahi karena asal masuk. Lalu karena tidak ingin berlama-lama di sana, Mary menaruh buku-buku itu di atas _counter_ di mana Saibara biasa menunggu pengunjungnya datang.

Namun, bukannya langsung keluar—karena urusannya telah selesai—ia malah dibuat penasaran dengan apa yang sedang dilakukan Gray di tempat yang lumayan panas tadi. Karena itulah Mary memutuskan untuk kembali berjalan dan mengintip apa yang saat ini sedang dikerjakan oleh pria yang tidak ramah itu.

Ketika melihat Gray yang sedang memukuli besi yang keras, Mary memperhatikan bahu berbidangnya yang terus saja bergerak. Karena Mary memperhatikannya cukup lama, Gray pun sebenarnya sadar bahwa masih ada si penjaga perpustakaan yang terus melihatnya berkerja.

Inginnya Gray mencoba untuk tidak terlalu peduli. Tapi, tiba-tiba saja Mary berjalan mendekat dan berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Mm, Tuan Wolt—"

"Gray." Potongnya saat menoleh ke wanita bersurai gelap itu. "Panggil aku Gray—jangan dengan nama marga menyebalkan tadi. Aku tidak mau dianggap semarga dengan kakek merepotkan itu."

Mary mengangguk senang. "Baiklah, Gray. Aku hanya ingin bilang, mungkin besi itu harus dipanaskan dengan api yang lebih besar..."

Gray terdiam, lalu melihatnya dengan pandangan sinis. "Kau tau apa tentang besi, hah?"

Mary sedikit menggigit bibirnya sendiri saat mendapati tatapan sinis yang Gray diberikan kepadanya. Tapi ia mencoba untuk tidak terlalu takut. "Se-Sebelum membeli dan meletakan buku-buku koleksiku ke perpustakaan, aku selalu membaca buku tersebut sampai habis—tak terkecuali buku tentang pandai besi. Dan mungkin... memang begitu caranya."

Gray mendesah malas. "Kau berisik. Sana pulang."

Merasa dirinya sudah dihusir, Mary pun menghela nafas. Tampaknya sekarang ia harus benar-benar pergi kalau tidak mau dicap sebagai pengganggu yang sok pintar. Dan baru saja ia akan berbalik, ia menyempatkan diri untuk melihat Gray yang nyatanya sedang menambahkan batu bara ke tempat perapian—untuk membesarkan api; sesuai dengan apa yang Mary katakan.

Ternyata... walaupun Gray memarahinya, pria itu tetap mau mengikuti nasihatnya. Sebuah senyuman mengembang di bibir Mary. Tidak tau kenapa, ia jadi lupa alasan ia harus pergi dan ia pun tetap memperhatikan Gray.

**Pang!**

**Pang!**

Suara pukulan beruntun dan kuat dari Gray tetap saja terdengar memenuhi ruangan. Lama. sampai suatu saat ketika Mary akan beranjak pergi, tiba-tiba saja—

**Pang!**

—sebuah serpihan panas terciprat ke arah Mary.

"Ah!" Suara itu langsung terdengar oleh Gray. Dengan sedikit menaikan topi 'UMA' yang menutupi sebagian rambut tebalnya, ia pun melirik ke Mary yang sedang memegangi punggug tangannya—yang sepertinya terkena serpihan batuan panas. Ia terheran, dan langsung menaruh palunya ke bawah.

"Kau terkena batu panasnya, ya?" Gray pun berjalan ke arahnya. "Sakit, tidak?"

Melihat Gray yang semakin mendekat, segeralah Mary memilih untuk menjaga jarak dengan cara berjalan ke samping. Tidak tau kenapa, walaupun tangannya kesakitan, ia tetap malu apabila Gray berada di jarak yang minimalis darinya. Tapi karena Gray yang tidak terlalu peka, ia malah mengernyit saat melihat Mary menjauhinya.

"Hei, aku hanya mau lihat."

"Ja-Jangan..." Tolak Mary. Ia malu sekaligus takut apabila rasa sakit kembali menghampirinya.

Berhubung Gray memiliki sifat yang tidak sabaran, tanpa izin lagi ia langsung mengambil tangan Mary. Namun, hal itu jugalah yang membuat Mary terkejut dan refleks langsung memundurkan langkahnya. Hanya saja Mary tidak sadar bahwa banyak bebatuan di sekitar mereka, sehingga dengan mudah ia langsung tersandung. Di detik itu, Mary terancam terjatuh dengan posisi kepala yang menghantam dinding bata putih milik bangunan.

Beruntungnya, Gray yang cepat tanggap sempat menahannya. Cuman karena oleng, dengan terpaksa Gray ikut terjatuh—walaupun ia tetap berhasil untuk melindungi kepala Mary dengan cara memeluknya.

**Brukh!**

Tapi... karena insiden ini, kacamata Mary terlepas dan terlempar begitu saja entah ke mana.

"Ka-Kacamataku..." Bisik wanita itu.

Awalnya Gray—yang saat ini berada di atas tubuhnya—ingin langsung berdiri, namun ketika ia melihat kacamata Mary tergeletak di samping kepala wanita tersebut, Gray pun memajukan tubuhnya sebentar untuk mengambil alat optik itu.

Lalu saat Gray berniat memberikan kacamata itu ke tangan Mary, tidak sengaja ia melihat kedua matanya yang kini terlihat sangat jelas—tanpa ada penghalang seperti kacamata lagi. Dan di saat itu juga, Gray membeku.

Pria berambut coklat kepirangan itu menatapi kedua manik kecil yang beriris hitam itu dengan lama. Sedangkan Mary—yang saat ini masih belum bisa melihat apa-apa—hanya mengerjap pelan, membentuk gerakan manis yang langsung menggoda Gray.

Pria itu terdiam selama beberapa saat, seakan-akan sudah lupa dengan apa yang mau ia berikan kepada wanita pendiam itu.

Kalau saja ia bisa jujur, Gray sedang terpana melihat kecantikan dari wajah yang sebelumnya tersembunyi akibat kacamata tebal milik Mary. Sampai tiba-tiba saja, di luar kesadarannya, Gray pun menarik kepala wanita itu dan mulai mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Mary. Namun...

**Cklek.**

Terdengarlah suara pintu yang terbuka. Dan di detik itu juga, sang kakek tua bernama Saibara itu masuk ke dalam sana. Namun, ketika kedua mata sipitnya mendapati ada dua orang muda yang sedang... berada di alas bebatuan—yang merupakan lantai di ruangan tersebut—dengan posisi yang mencurigakan, segeralah Saibara menarik udara kuat-kuat dan menghembuskannya bersama sebuah teriakan.

"GRAY! BISA-BISANYA KAU MENYERANG PENJAGA PERPUSTAKAAN DI SAAT AKU PERGI!?"

"Tunggu, Kakek! Ini salah paham!" Sembari berdiri, ia memberikan pandangan emosi ke sang kakek. Walaupun kesal, terlihatlah semburat merah yang berada di wajahnya—antara malu dan marah.

Sedangkan Mary hanya bisa kebingungan di tempat ia terduduk. Paling tidak ia baru bisa mengerti situasi jika ia sudah mengenakan kembali kacamata tebalnya.

.

.

**the end**

.

.

**my note**

**Wau, aku buat pairing canon nih, wkwk. baru pertama kalinya loh (di akun ini). :D**

.

.

**warm regards,**

**Pieree...**


End file.
